


Ride me out

by putputpotato



Series: Putputpotato´s smut collection [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha x Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Taeyong, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spit Kink, Sub Byun Baekhyun, Top Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putputpotato/pseuds/putputpotato
Summary: "Who is your alpha?"
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Putputpotato´s smut collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112174
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Ride me out

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what overcame me, I just wanted to write Top Taeyong and some Baekyong filth and I already have too many wips to come up with a storyline, so now you have plotless porn ┐( ︶ ▽ ︶ )┌
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies! 
> 
> PS: I have no beta reader and I´m lazy, so go figure–
> 
> PPS: Also I´ve never written abo smut before, so it might be completely inaccurate, we´ll see XD

Baekhyun has always found his intoxication in the forbidden. In the _wrongness_ of certain things. The humiliation it brings with itself makes itself a home beneath his skin, where it plants hot arousal and moans that queue up at his throat, to be released.

Everyone wonders how they do it. Baekhyun and Taeyong have been together for five years now and three weeks ago, Taeyong even asked the big question, so they're as close to a happy, stable relationship as they can get. They still go out on dates, still buy each other little gifts, still message each other with all sorts of heart emojis. And, even though less people know about it, they still have _a lot_ of sex.

This is where the confusion often starts. Questions like 'but how do you work this out?', or 'Then how do you harmonize?' and even less encouraging ones, like 'but doesn't it feel wrong?' and Baekhyun's least favourite: 'do you even get off?'. He can't really hold their curiosity against them, though, because there is one aspect to their relationship that definitely makes it a little different from everyone else's.

They're both alphas.

Mind you, they're definitely not the only double-alpha relationship on the planet, there is a whole community online and, through those platforms, they even got to know Donghyuck and Mark; a double omega duo that gets by just as well as Baekhyun and Taeyong do.

It's still a pain in the ass to explain it every time: That it works, just like regular sex, minus the slick. But that's where lube comes in handy, so really, what do these people think could be so different? Then, there is Taeyong's least favourite question: 'Then who tops?' Because, really, that's none of their fucking business.

The thing is that everyone always assumes it's Baekhyun. Not, because he is so dark and powerful, per say, it's more, because Taeyong is so gentle. Not just his appearance – pretty, as much as handsome, with fluffy hair, wide eyes and his preference for soft, big clothes – but also his attitude. Baekhyun always knew that, if Taeyong were with an omega instead, he would be the most gentle alpha anyone has ever seen. A soft lover, who would always make sure his partner gets the best out of it. So, yeah, it's not a surprise most people like to imagine he was the one taking it.

Which makes the ache in Baekhyun's knees right now that much more delicious. Taeyong's thighs cage him in, thick and desirable and there is a firm hand on his head that tugs at his hair every now and then. The edge of the bed cushions his chest, as he slurps, loud and filthy around Taeyong's cock and a pleasured sigh sounds above him. A moan of his own breaks from his mouth, as Taeyong ups the setting of the vibrator inside of him.

"That's a good boy." Taeyong mutters and he pushes at Baekhyun's head, to force him further down on his length. Baekhyun chokes softly, nails clawing at the mattress, "Such a delicate, little thing."

When these people make their assumptions, it's always interesting to see how very wrong they are. They don't know (and they never will) that what Baekhyun needs isn't an omega. It's not even an alpha, taking the spot of an omega. No he needs _an alpha_. One that has no mercy in the way they will overpower him. One that has no reservations about holding him down and knotting him until he cries, even if it's so, so backwards. His wolf fights it – his inner alpha fights it – but Baekhyun _craves_ it. The rough, careless treatment of an alpha that just wants to breed his omega, because his guts won't let him think about anything else.

Taeyong was the first and only person that Baekhyun ever met, who understood that. Yes, Taeyong is a soft-spoken and sweet-natured man. But he is also a man who loves to give. So, he didn't question or hesitate, when Baekhyun first proposed to try something else than their usual shenanigans that were all messy handjobs and inexperienced blowjobs. Taeyong likes to make him happy and Taeyong's wolf likes to fuck the living daylights out of Baekhyun, so it turned out to be a win-win on both sides.

It's bewitching, how much Taeyong changes when they're like this. He's so stone hard and unrelenting, even if Baekhyun, thanks to his instincts, fights back, or even bites him, he wrestles Baekhyun into submission and makes sure to reduce him to a puddle that knows nothing, but begging for his alpha.

With a gasp, Baekhyun pulls off to take a quick breath. His knees burn against the carpet, as he shuffles to adjust his position. He is just about to go back down on his boyfriend, when a harsh tug on his hair tilts his head backwards. Through watery eyes, he looks up at Taeyong. His gaze seems to be intend on eating Baekhyun alive and he shivers, watching the broad expanse of his shoulders straighten. Sometimes, with the loose clothes Taeyong always wears, Baekhyun forgets how buff he actually is, but as a professional dancer, there is enough strength under his skin, to throw Baekhyun across the room. Which is convenient, really.

"Open." Taeyong demands and Baekhyun needs no explanation of what he wants.

His mouth drops open and his fingers fist the mattress reflexively, when Taeyong spits right inside. He makes sure to lick what he can reach from his lips and allows Taeyong to push him back onto his cock. It's more Taeyong's hand guiding the way he bobs his head, than him actually doing anything at this point, but he wouldn't want it any other way.

"There you go. Now you know who you belong to, hm? You know who your tight ass and your little mouth belongs to." The younger praises him and Baekhyun sucks around him with a delighted sound.

They've been doing this for a while now. Usually, it's always like this – either Baekhyun letting Taeyong fuck his throat until he is hoarse, or Taeyong fingering him, until he is delirious with pleasure. It's to get him into the right headspace. To ease his alpha out of him and make him pliant enough, so they don't hurt him. Getting his alpha under control, when Taeyong takes him is hard as it is, but this treatment, at least, gets him brainless enough, to tune his instincts down and make space for his own needs.

Taeyong lets him gag around his cock a couple more times, before he finally pulls him off again. The way he glares down at Baekhyun reminds him of a king, high on his throne. His thumb forces a way inside of Baekhyun's mouth, pushing saliva and precum around his tongue as he pleases.

"Come up here, pup." He instructs and Baekhyun wastes no time to scramble to his feet.

Meanwhile, Taeyong has propped himself up against the headboard, his eye raking over Baekhyun with expectation in them. Baekhyun mewls, feeling the vibrator press against his prostate, as he moves and the sound has Taeyong grin, so smugly, Baekhyun's alpha writhes. He wills the sensation down and follows Taeyong's hand, waving him closer. Possessive hands on his waist pull him closer and Baekhyun stumbles against Taeyong's chest with a yelp.

An overwhelmed, little moan escapes him next, as Taeyong grabs the vibrating dildo in his ass and begins to move it into him with slow, but sharp motions. His arms come around Taeyong's neck, trying to hold on and ground himself, but Taeyong doesn't think to give him a break. He fucks the toy into Baekhyun, as hard as the strength in his wrist will allow it and the intense assault gives Baekhyun no other choice, but to moan and sob into his lover's neck.

Only once Baekhyun's cock drips onto Taeyong's abs and his legs have slid so far apart on the bed sheets, that he is almost sitting on Taeyong's lap, does the younger pull the toy out. He switches it off with the remote in his other hand and tosses both of the items aside.

"Sit on my cock, baby." Taeyong mutters and Baekhyun whines. When he doesn't respond for a long time, a sharp slap meets his ass cheek and he jerks at the sudden sensation, "Don't make me tell you again. Be good for your alpha."

Dragging himself upright, Baekhyun reaches for the lube bottle that still rests on the bed near them. His fingers shake with arousal, as he spreads a good amount of it on Taeyong's length. Taeyong always wants Baekhyun to do this part himself. Whether it's for the humiliating factor that it proves how badly he wants this, or to make sure that he always holds the reins about their speed, he has no idea. It's reassuring to be able to take his time during this process. Because, it's the hardest – allowing Taeyong's length inside of him. In a way, it's the inevitable truth that his alpha is about to be defeated by another alpha and that's always the feeling his instincts hate the most.

Even if it's the feeling Baekhyun himself craves the most.

His thighs shake, as he shuffles, to hover his ass above Taeyong´s length, but a pair of firm hands is there quickly, to steady him. With a hand splayed on the younger´s chest, Baekhyun guides his cock inside of him with the other. The stretch is still tough. Even with the vibrator preparing him for a while, Baekhyun´s body simply isn´t built to take an alpha´s girth. At least, not as easily, as an omega would. It makes him even more grateful, to know that Taeyong could go out and get himself an omega, but instead, he takes his time with Baekhyun and prepares him for hours, just to guarantee he gets what he wants.

He stops halfway down, whining at the feeling. Taeyong´s fingers thread into his and he mutters: "Relax, pup. It´s okay, I got you."

A guttural moan breaks from Baekhyun´s mouth then, as he sinks down lower. Many more sounds later, his ass cheeks finally meet Taeyong´s pelvis, as he bottoms out. Taeyong´s free hand is stroking up and down on Baekhyun´s thigh and it´s the only thing that keeps Baekhyun grounded. He can feel every part of him fight the intrusion inside of him, even knowing that it´s the man he loves. His alpha thrashes, telling him to get up and get that knot out of him – maybe even attempt to overpower Taeyong in return, but he won´t allow that.

"Move." Taeyong commands and Baekhyun sniffles as he begins to circle his hips.

His mouth drops open, but the sounds all get stuck in his throat. Soon, once Taeyong has the green light and Baekhyun moves a little more eager, his hand disconnects from Baekhyun´s and both settle on his hips. They hold him with a bruising grip there and, just like he had done with his head before, Taeyong guides him on his cock, just the way he wants to. Sometimes, he slams Baekhyun down so hard, the air gets knocked out of his lungs.

The more pleasure builds up in his body, the more Baekhyun can feel his alpha quieting down. He still keeps to low and quiet sounds, rather than what they both know he can do, but they´re making progress. Keeping up their rhythm, Baekhyun holds onto the headboard above Taeyong´s head, to move as steadily on his lap, as he can. Taeyong´s eyes have taken on the kind of darkness that has grown so familiar to Baekhyun now. Still, no matter how many times he sees them like this, it will always be enough to get him to shrink back into himself and become smaller and smaller.

Just like Baekhyun has something he craves when they´re together like this, Taeyong does, too. The only difference is that Taeyong only discovered said craving, when they started experimenting in this direction. There is a rush to it, he explained it to Baekhyun once: In dominating another alpha. It´s easy enough to fuck an omega into submission, since that´s what nature has programmed them to want. But he enjoys wrestling Baekhyun´s alpha down, with brute force or humiliating words – it doesn´t matter. Just the knowledge that he is strong enough to make another alpha his bitch, awakens something dark inside of him – something greedy and frenetic.

"Look at you working yourself on my knot." He growls and Baekhyun whimpers, "Doesn´t that feel good? Hm? Isn´t that where you belong, baby? Warming your alpha´s cock?"

"T-Taeyong–…" Baekhyun whines out. It´s almost a plea. Almost. But his alpha still refuses to beg. Still thinks that there is a way to flip the situation around.

Taeyong makes sure to extinguish that hope: "So small and so fucking tight, you feel just like an omega."

Grinding his teeth, Baekhyun feels the hair in his nape raise, "Fuh-Fuck… w-wait–"

"Who´s your alpha, baby?" The younger makes sure to grind up against Baekhyun deep and dirty and pin him against his hips with a strong grip. Even as Baekhyun begins to struggle – whether to continue hammering Taeyong´s cock into his prostate, or to flee, neither of them knows – he makes sure to keep him right in place, "Say it."

A deep growl rumbles from Baekhyun´s chest and before he can stop it, he whispers: "Fuck you."

Taeyong knows not to take it personal, he knows that Baekhyun would never say something like this to him, if he could help it. That doesn´t mean that it doesn´t get him riled up. Without holding back, his alpha growls right back, hand fisting hard in Baekhyun´s hair. Baekhyun cries out, feeling the strong tug there and he takes the sharp slap against his thigh, knowing he more than deserved it.

"That won´t do." Taeyong murmurs and the next thing Baekhyun knows, is he is being shoved off of Taeyong´s cock. A whine breaks from his lips, feeling empty, but Taeyong doesn´t give him time to complain. Strong arms turn Baekhyun on his chest and pull him down the bed by the hips. He squeaks, as he is manhandled and his hands claw at the sheets. His mind is dizzy with the way his alpha tries to fight being thrown around and his human instincts getting so aroused by it, at the same time. A constant battle. He is even too delirious to complain about Taeyong pushing his shoulder against the mattress, "What do you think talking to your alpha like that, hm? When you´re only there to be pretty on my cock and milk me dry."

"N-No…" Baekhyun whimpers, trying to push back against the pressure on his shoulder.

Taeyong won´t have any of it. He reaches for one of Baekhyun´s wrists and pulls it back so far, he has no chance of escaping anymore. With his free hand, he feeds his cock back into Baekhyun´s hole, not caring to slow down for him anymore. That is what pushes the first real moan out of Baekhyun. Taeyong´s fingers find his hair and press his face into the pillows, to muffle the sound, as he begins to thrust into Baekhyun at a harder speed.

His pull on Baekhyun´s arm is still strong, as he groans: "This is where you belong. With your ass up and your head down, you got that?"

"Tae-Taeyong please, I-"

"Who. Is. Your. Alpha?" Taeyong growls again, slamming his cock into Baekhyun´s prostate as hard as he can.

Baekhyun wails with the addicting mix of pain and pleasure flooding his system, "I cuh-can´t–"

He yelps, when Taeyong delivers another slap against his ass, "You can and you will. Don´t make me ask you again."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Baekhyun finally wins over his instincts. It´s like putting out a flame that has been burning against his insides, so painfully it could have made him tear up. Now that that´s gone, all there is left is the pleasure, so he whispers: "You."

"Can´t hear you, pup." Taeyong says, raking his nails down Baekhyun´s side.

"You!" Baekhyun yells against his pillow, "You are my alpha! Y-You´re the fucking alpha!"

He can practically hear the grin in Taeyong´s voice: "That´s right, now be good, yeah? Let me fuck your little hole loose."

"Yes alpha."

When Taeyong really gathers momentum, it´s often hard to keep up. Baekhyun knows that he gets in his own sort of headspace, too and that, once he is there, he stays in it, until Baekhyun is all tears and cum-covered skin. It´s the headspace of an alpha, drunk on his power, so naturally, he fucks Baekhyun like he would fuck an omega. Sometimes, it´s so much, Baekhyun doesn´t make it out of bed the next day, but it´s always perfect. Always, exactly what he wants.

Because, it doesn´t matter how loud he moans, how many of his tears soak the sheets, Taeyong keeps going. Their skin slaps together, loud and filthy and not for the first time, Baekhyun wishes desperately, he was able to produce slick and give his alpha a better slide. But Taeyong doesn´t complain. Doesn´t complain that Baekhyun needs time, doesn´t complain that he has to pause in between sometimes, to add more lube, doesn´t complain that Baekhyun can barely take a knot, because he _loves_ Baekhyun so much, there is no end to it. Just like how Baekhyun loves him.

"A-Alpha y-you feel so good!" He whines, free hand fisting the sheets, "S-So good to me. F- Please, knot me, alpha, please!"

"I´m not gonna knot you baby." Taeyong gasps, voice shaky with arousal, but unrelenting.

Sniffling pathetically, Baekhyun begs: "Please alpha, I nuh-need it. W-Wanna have y-your pups!"

"Baekhyun, I can´t-"

"Please! Please, I´m gonna be a good omega." Baekhyun cries, throwing his hips back, to meet Taeyong´s thrusts, "I´m gonna be good and take it alpha, please. I ju-just w-want your knot. I´ll do anythu-thing."

There are many days where Taeyong doesn´t give in, no matter how much Baekhyun cries and begs. It´s hard and painful for an alpha to take a knot and even if Baekhyun truly wants it, Taeyong refuses to cross certain boundaries that could harm him. Only every now and then, when his wolf is especially strong and Baekhyun looks especially small, Taeyong loses to his instincts.

When he lets go of Baekhyun´s arm and grabs his hips instead, he knows which sort of day it is, "Okay sweetheart, you want alpha´s knot? You can have it."

"Thank you." Baekhyun gasps out, words jostled with how hard Taeyong´s hips drive into him.

"Relax for me, angel." Taeyong demands and Baekhyun´s legs spread a little wider for him in response, "Fuck, look at you, baby. An omega could never, you´re so much better. Such a good boy for me, aren´t you? Gonna take my knot like a champ."

The sudden contrast in praise hits Baekhyun with whiplash and he mewls, happily arching his ass a little higher, "Y-Yes alpha, I promise."

"I know pup. Careful now, don´t move, okay?"

Baekhyun hums his affirmative and takes a deep breath. Only a few thrusts later, Taeyong´s knot has grown enough to prevent him from moving. God, it hurts. Like a thousand little needles going through his thighs. Whining loud and high, Baekhyun reaches his hand back, scrambling. Taeyong gets the message and takes a hold of it. It hurts, but it´s _so good,_ too. The feeling of accomplishment, the pride of knowing he made his alpha feel good enough to come inside – to not be able to resist the temptation of fucking his cum into him – it´s everything Baekhyun could hope for and more.

"You´re so tight, I´m gonna lose my fucking mind." Taeyong breathes, his forehead falling against Baekhyun´s back.

Pleased at his lover´s soft touch, Baekhyun sighs out: "Taeyong…"

"Wanna come on my knot, beautiful?" Taeyong´s voice is like velvet against his ear and Baekhyun momentarily forgets about the sting in his lower back.

"Please…"

If there is one thing Taeyong knows perfectly how to do, it´s how to make Baekhyun come with nothing, but his hand and his voice. Baekhyun has always been weak for that slightly raspy, low pitch, going even lower when Taeyong´s alpha took over. It sent tingles down his spine. The way he moves his hand on Baekhyun´s length is practised and carries no hesitation. With the amount of times he has made Baekhyun come like this, he could probably do it blindly.

"Look at you, stretched on another alpha´s cock." Baekhyun whimpers, hearing those words so close to his ear, "You love it, don´t you? Being put in your place. Love being fucked stupid, even though no one would ever suspect a thing. Would suspect you to be even more desperate for a knot than a fucking omega."

The coil in his stomach pulls taut, further and further, "Alpha…"

"You must feel so good about yourself, when they assume you´re the one doing the fucking, hm? But that´s gonna be our little secret, right? The fact that you´re actually my little bitch, ready to lend me your ass, whenever I call." His hand picks up speed around Baekhyun´s cock and he smirks, watching the older fall apart, "Are you gonna knot my hand, pup? Gonna come all over yourself and tighten up for me?"

"Taeyong- A-Alpha, I´m g-gonna-"

He doesn´t even finish the sentence. With a deafening moan into the pillows, Baekhyun´s climax hits him with full force. His own cum soils the sheets and Taeyong´s fingers, knot finally hitting its limit. As he tightens around him, Taeyong releases a loud curse, his hand squeezing Baekhyun´s a little harder, as he tries to comprehend the pressure that adds on his length. Baekhyun pants hard, breathing fighting its way back into his lungs, as he comes down from his high.

"Baek?" Taeyong kisses along his shoulder, "You okay?"

Whimpering softly, Baekhyun nods, "G-Good. So good alpha, I love you."

"I love you, too, pup."

He focuses on the soft kisses Taeyong places on his skin for the moment, body relaxing with each and every one of them. After a while, when Taeyong´s knot has deflated enough, they manage to lie down sideways, still connected. At least, like this, Baekhyun can turns his head and kiss Taeyong properly, without breaking his neck. Humming happily, he sucks on Taeyong´s tongue and enjoys the feeling of his boyfriend´s hand travelling over his hip, up his side and back down again.

"You´re unreal." Taeyong whispers and Baekhyun grins against his lips.

"Good thing you get to marry me, then." He responds and listens to Taeyong´s endearing giggle, pressing into his nape. Once he has sobered up again, Baekhyun uses the moment and says: "Thank you. For this."

Taeyong´s arm wraps tighter around his waist, "You´re not gonna be so thankful anymore, when I need to carry you to the bathroom tomorrow."

"No, I´m serious. You always take care of me and make me feel more loved than I could have ever hoped to feel." Baekhyun mutters.

Another kiss meets the skin below his ear, "The feeling is mutual. There´s no place I´d rather be than right here, in this bed, with you."

"Let´s stay a little longer, then." Baekhyun mumbles, hand reaching back and stroking over Taeyong´s thigh, "My big, strong alpha."

Laughing, Taeyong kisses along his neck and presses him closer. Baekhyun melts right into it. Taeyong doesn´t hold him like an omega after sex. Neither like an alpha, who takes an omega´s place.

Taeyong just holds him like a mate.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/putputpotato) | [Ig](https://https://www.instagram.com/putputpotato_xo) | [Tumblr](https://midnight-writ3r.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Yaaay hahaaaaa I wrote sub Baekhyun??? Thought that was like- against all my beliefs, but you gotta expect the unexpected. Besides, there is a Sub Baekhyun at the end of Philocalist, too, so ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ 
> 
> I have SO MANY Baekyong WIPs yo. First, there´s clockwork heartbeat, which I´ve mentioned before, then there´s also a royalty au named 'The King´s shadow' and a very wholesome tattoo au/smut that´ll probably go up soon, named 'Tattooed to your wicked tongue'. So yeah, if you ship Baekyong as much as I do, look out for those and also updates on Mandatory Monster Measures, Pink Sweater and Philocalist (wtf I don´t even know anymore, there´s so many) 
> 
> Anways, I hope you liked this little, brainless gift <3 Love you all my dearest, leave a comment if you liked it and text me, if you wanna chat around!


End file.
